


You feel like home

by moonlight sonata (multifangurl)



Category: JBJ (Band), JBJ95
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Hugs, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 01:00:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20349742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifangurl/pseuds/moonlight%20sonata
Summary: He kisses his lips and it feels like the first time, and like it's already routine. Feels like home.





	You feel like home

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~  
English is not my first language, if there's any mistakes please let me know  
I wrote this yesterday at 3AM when I couldn't sleep because it was too hot. Thank you, summer.

"Are you sure about it?" Kenta asks. Sanggyun smiles, and runs his hand through his own hair.

"About what?"

"If you, you know, really love me."

Kenta has been waking up almost every morning for the last months with a half naked Sanggyun next to him but, somehow, still questions it. 

"Why wouldn't I."

"Why would you."

Silence. There's many reasons to love Kenta: basically everything about him is perfect. Even his imperfections.

"I was born to love you, I guess." That wasn't the most romantic thing the younger had said but somehow it meant a  _ lot _ to Kenta. Especially when he felt Sanggyun's pretty hand holding his.

"That's not true!" He said, flustered – and he  _ knew _ Sanggyun was smiling because Sanggyun is just like that. And Kenta blushes and intertwines their fingers and hides his face into Sanggyun's naked chest. He feels a familiar touch on his waist and a familiar arm hugging him – and Sanggyun kisses his lips and it feels like the first time, and like it's already routine. Feels like home.

"Everytime you fall asleep I tell you I love you." Kenta confesses, looking into the younger's eyes. Sanggyun's gaze could be intimidating to some but not to him; Sanggyun's eyes hold comfort and something  _ pure _ . Kenta's fingertips meet the outside corner of his eye, then his cheekbones and he kisses his nose. Their love is messy like that, perfect like that.

"You know I love you, Kenta."

Kenta knows. Because everytime he feels down, he's there to make him feel happy, worth it, loved. There's love on every word, every touch. 

"Thank you for loving me."

Sanggyun felt something like butterflies on his belly, but that was already a usual feeling – he feels that every time he's with Kenta. He doesn't know what to answer and for a moment he's too overwhelmed and just innocently kisses his cheek and holds closer to him and smells his fluffy hair;  _ would it be too cheesy to thank Kenta for being born? _

"Thank you for being mine. And for letting me be yours." He answers.

Tonight Kenta didn't wait until Sanggyun was asleep to tell him how much he loves him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please write more kengyun fanfics
> 
> Kudos and comments would make me happy :'3


End file.
